thebenferfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Klay World Episodes
Series Overview Klay World is a web series invented in 2003 by Robert Benfer. Episodes usually feature inhabitants of Klay World, Klaymen, getting into wacky situations. Most end up dying in these situations however. Three seasons have been produced as well as an original series that was posted in 2003-2004. The series has also been incorperated into a Direct-to-DVD movie called Klay World: Off The Table . The final episode of the series will be posted June 2013. Original Series 2003 *-Yellow Seed *-Joy Ride *-Joy Ride 2 *-Joy Ride 3:Final *-Frickle D Frum *-Hulky *-Hulky 2:Final *-Henrys Shotgun *-Bar Fight! *-Leon and his Dog *-Dr. Bob *-Bored Bombers *-The Camcorder *-Newspaper Monster *-Tree Hand Thing *-A ROBOT *-Knoxs Klay World1/6 *-Knoxs Klay World2/6 *-Knoxs Klay World3/6 *-Knoxs Klay World4/6 *-Knoxs Klay World5/6 *-Knoxs Klay World6/6 *-Marrie Ecks Mus 2004 *-The Sale *-Make The Ending *-The Klaymation *-Peter The Pickle *-Made The Ending *-The Movie *-Long Lost Brothers *-Spiderman!!! *-LookWhosLookingNow *-Legs the Hamster *-Death by Horoscope *-Kolors of Klay City *-Kolors ofKlayCity2 *-That One Song Other (2003-2008) *-Jacob *-Jacob II *-Bubble Wrap *-The Monster 2 *-NG Deathmatch (1/2) *-NG Deathmatch (2/2) *-NG Deathmatch 2 *-CHICKENMAN! *-Insanity +1 *-Zachary And Ga Order Pizza Klay World Series Season 1 (2004-2007) *-RUBBER DUCKY OF DEATH *-Glass of Water *-Boogie Monster *-Sniper Time *-Klay Halloween *-Dr. Bob Saves the Day *-TROUBLE MAKERS *-Help I'm Stuck! *-Mystery Car *-Klay Swimming Pool *-Hotdog Job (2 Parts) *-Friends No More (Formerly "Not your friend anymore") *-John Pinkerton *-In 3 Minutes *-Best Klay Sport *-Bungee Jumping Time *-Next Victim *-Klay Kamping *-Klay Valentines *-Trapper *-Sneaky Sneaky *-Stomach Ache *-The Funky Chicken *-Pancake Mines Season 2 (2008-2011) *-The Rodent *-The Rodent Part II *-Sleep Walker *-Super Jam Mix 2008 *-Big Bad Uncle *-the trick Master *-The Bet *-The Fad *-Fun Pole *-A Nice Day *-The Surprise *-Funny Sticks *-Nap *-Slappers *-A Dangerous Stunt *-Secret Siper (Remake/Sequel) *-The Huge Muffin *-Grenade Gregory *-Dan's Head *-The Murderer *-Dr. Bob Saves the Day 2 *-The Climb Down *-Henry's Shotgun (Remake) *-Poison Juice *-KLAYTON *-Klay World Moves Season 3 (2011-2013) *-Sue *-Telethy *-Skatetrocity *-Stand Up Impaired *-Friend Ball *-Super Jam Mix 2012 (Sequel) *-Karate Master *-Giant Klayman *-Jet Pack *-Pancake Mines 2 *-DISEASE *-All Gone Teaser *-Bank Robbery *-Green and Red *-Dr. Bob Saves the Day 3 *-All Gone Trailer (5/22/2013) *Untitled Episode (May) *Untitled Episode (May) *Untitled Episode (June) *Untitled Episode (June) *All Gone (June) (Series Finale) Unreleased *Jacob III *-Boogie Monster 2 *-The Movie (Unrelated to original series episode of the same name) *-Fishing Pole *-Head Standing *-Bannana Man *-Untitled Newspaper Monster Sequel *In 3 Minutes (Alternate Ending) *Trapper (Extended Ending) *-Klay World: The Rodent 2 (Missing Footage) *-Klay World: The Rodent 3 (May be featured in "All Gone") *-Untitled Joe Cam related Klay World episode Up to Five klay world episodes from 2003-2004 have never been uploaded to the internet and/or were not on any dvd. DVD Releases The first DVD Benfer released was released in 2004 and was called "Knox in a Box" and had some of his most successful internet shorts, including the very first episodes of Klay World Series. The second DVD related to the series was Klay World: Off the Table, which was released in 2005. The DVD sold very well and made Benfer over $80,000. The DVD was re-released with a different cover and was available on Amazon.com . The DVD was once again re-released in 2012 with a new commentary track and a lower price. The DVD also had a brief limited edition that came with a signed case and a Bloody Klayman figure made by Benfer himself out of hardened clay. In 2006 Robert released the Klay World Series dvd. It came with most episodes from season 1 and some episodes from the original series. It featured commentary on all the episodes included an exclusive intro to the dvd, 5 unreleased Klay World episodes, alternate endings, and the "Outside the Knox" documentary. It was re-released with the Klay World Series: Volume 1. Klay World Series: Volume 1 and Klay World Series: Volume 1 Limited edition were released June 12, 2011. It featured all the episodes of season 1, commentary on all the episodes, "The History of Klay World" documentary, and "Klay Making 101". The limited edition came with a signed insert that also had the number of the product out of 500 and the DVD featured 11 clay animations from the original series. Klay World Series: Volume 2 and Klay World Series: Volume 2 Limited edition were released October 27, 2011. It came with all the episodes from season 2, commentary on all the episodes, footage from Robert Benfer's failed feature length film, Joe Cam, "Behind the Klay" documentary and "The History of Klay World Part 2". The limited edition came with an extra disk that had an extended edition of "Behind the Klay", more Joe Cam footage, an interview with Robert Benfer, and all the episodes of the original series not featured on the Klay World Series Volume 1. Klay World Series Volume 3: Final Volume and Klay World Series Volume 3: Limited Edition will be released June 15, 2013 and will feature all the episodes of season 3 and "Klay World: All Gone" Klay World: All Gone will be released as it's own dvd for $5-$10 in June 2013. Klay World: The Complete Series box set is a 4 disk set and the final dvd release related to Klay World, and was only avalable through pre-order from February 22, 2013 to April 15, 2013, but Robert announced in late April that he would extend the date until late May. Trivia *Klay world was originally just one-off claymations made by Robert Benfer that were posted on Newgrounds.com , but after gaining popularity, he decided to make a series about his claymations. *After making season 1, Benfer decided to incorperate the series into a movie, and the result was Klay World: Off The Table, which was released 2005, a year after creating the official series and posting the first episode of The Klay World Series, "RUBBER DUCKY OF DEATH". *The final episode of the series, "All Gone", will be posted by Benfer on June 2013, 10 years after posting his first claymation, "Yellow Seed". *The third season of the Klay World Series features more of a linear storyline,most episodes being continuations of the ones before, such as the burgler and police officer from "Bank Robbery" appearing in "Green and Red", and the giant klayman from "Giant Klayman" appearing in "Pancake Mines 2". *The episode "Poison Juice" was originally meant to be a live action video made by Benfer to celebrate 100,000 subscribers to his youtube channel, but his friends Jason Steele and Chris Alex refused to be in the video, so it was incorperated into a episode of Klay World. *"Frickle D Frum" was the first claymation made by Robert Benfer, though it was the fifth claymation posted by Benfer on Newgrounds.com *37 episodes were created after the Klay World Series' inception, but only 23 are considered part of the official season 1 of the show. The rest are considered part of the original series, as they did not meet Robert's expectations. **Similarly, "The Rodent" and "The Rodent 2" were also produced during Season 1, but these episodes fall into a grey area, as they are not considered part of the original series due to being posted is 2006 but are also not considered part of season 1 due to being part of the Off The Table storyline ***The Off The Table ''storyline begins with ''Klay World:Off The Table, ''continues with "The Rodent" and "The Rodent Part II" and ends with "All Gone". *Many claymations made by Robert early on are not considered part of the Original Series or the Klay World series. *All the episodes from the original series is included on the Klay World Series Volume 1 and 2 dvds, although, Robert has stated some unseen episodes will be on the Klay World Series Volume 3 dvd *An exclusive Klay World episode is included on the Klay World Series Volume 2 dvd. *On February 22, Benfer started taking pre orders on the Klay World: The Complete Series box set, a 4 disk set that includes everything of Klay World that has ever been made (Except for ''Off The Table), and will come with the final episode along with all the episodes for Season 3. *The most popular episode of the series is the season 1 finale, "Pancake Mines", and has over 5 million views on youtube. Category:Klay World